


Let Me Be

by Silvyia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Other, Warning:, extra spoopy, spoopy slender story ooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 8th, 2001. A little girl, Sophie Williams, is kidnapped from her home at 4:43 in the morning, no trace of forced entry or even any evidence left behind of anyone being there. It's as if she got up and left on her own. That's what everybody seemed to think, including the police. Everybody except for her divorced father, Scott Williams. He knows if wasn't her leaving, he knows it wasn't a regular kidnapping. He knows who is responsible for it. And all he wants is his little girl back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave It Be.

   A large amount of police men all skewed about a room, most of them sitting in the front or standing in the back and even more standing at the doorways to see the room. The room was dark, and the mood was even darker. None of the men were smiling, no joking or laughing. One of the men finally stood up, deciding that it was enough. He would have no more of this waiting around until someone else did it. He made his decision. He walked toward the front of the room slowly, where the T.V sat atop a squared wooden table. Next to it? A tape. A single, black, tape.

The police man, a young, brave, boy, took in a deep breath. And picked up the tape. He took a step toward the T.V and had to steady himself before he collapsed. His feet were shaking. His legs were shaking. And as he slowly slid the tape into the VHS in the T.V, he realized his hands were shaking the most. He took three giant, quick strides back to his position in the back, a few of the men looked up at him in appreciation that they wouldn't have to do what he did and a few even pat him on the back softly. He turned to look back at the T.V. Everyone held their breath as the T.V crackled and static showed, a loud, deafening sound following while the VHS accepted the tape. The T.V crackled one last time with static before it turned black, the video starting.

 

_December 13 th, 2001. 4:42 AM._

 

_A man was looking down at the camera lens. He was shaking, the view was shaky and blurry. His face was red, his eyes puffy, he had definitely been crying. He took in a shaky breath and let out a big sob, looking up at something behind the camera. It was dark out, barely anything beyond his camera light was visible. He looked down at the camera and took in one more shaky breath before letting it out slowly._

“ _What is your name?” He asked, his voice shaking just slightly. He looked back up at something beyond the reach of the camera. Silence ensued._

“ _ANSWER ME!” He yelled harshly, all traces of shaking in fear or sadness gone within seconds. A voice whimpered behind the camera. It spoke up quietly. “Ashley,” a little girl's voice replied to his shout, a quiet sob following her quivering voice. “Ashley Bourne.” She hurriedly corrected her name, not wanting to anger the already angered man before her. The camera view shifted as he moved, turning it so a little girl came into view now._

_She was sitting on a wooden chair worn and chipped from years of misuse. Rope was keeping her feet together at the bottom of the chair, bunching up her clean white socks and most likely digging into her skin. Her blue and green Nike shoes had been discarded at her side. Her brown and amber skirt bunched up under her, making her light blue blouse get stuck underneath her skirts. The view did not show behind her back, but it was wise to assume her hands were tied with rope as well. Her clean blond hair was in knots and bunched up around her face uncomfortably at the clean white cloth covering her eyes. The girl whimpered again._

“ _What do you want?” The girl asked in a quiet, shaky voice. It was clear that not only had she been crying, but she still was. The man behind the camera drew in another quiet, shaky breath before answering._

“ _Listen, Ashley. I'm not going to hurt you,” the man said in what sounded like a strained, assuring voice. “Alright? Do you believe me?” He asked in a quiet, sickly sweet voice. Ashley whimpered quietly._

“ _Yes.” She replied, though her stuttering and sobbing said otherwise.”Good,” the man said in his sweet voice. “I need you to believe me. I will not hurt you, but I need you to do exactly what I say, alright?” He asked her calmly and patiently, effectively soothing her fears little by little and actually believing him. She took in a breath before nodding slowly at him. He sighed. “Alright. Come on, Ashley.” The view of the girl got larger as the man walked over to her quickly. He set the camera down beside the chair, facing behind them both. While he was working on untying the girl, he took in deep breaths to calm himself for what was to come. The video glitched, some parts of the video lagging and staying still for a few seconds before it stopped lagging and the video feed went back to normal._

_The camera jumped and faced the ground, shaking as the man picked it back up and faced it toward the girl once more. The little girl was still blindfolded, but her feet were untied and she was standing up, her hands untied as well._

“ _Remember, do everything you're told and you will be fine.” Ashley nodded. The man took her arm and began leading her somewhere. As they walked, it's revealed that there was no one else around. It looked as though they were in an abandoned house, making their way outside of it. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the girl walking ahead of the man to ensure that she wouldn't run while his back was turned. Her ponytail bobbed behind her slightly as she walked. The crickets and birds tweeted around them as they walked among tall, unkempt grass to their destination. Another minute of walking later and they were standing in front of a large building, this, too, looking unkempt and broken down. They both walked inside, up a rotting staircase, and into a dark, empty room, mold growing on both sides of the walls and ceiling. They both stopped walking._

“ _Okay,” the man said quietly, more to reassure himself than to help the girl, Ashley. “Let's go,” he said, louder. He took her by her arm again and led her into the corner of the room, placing her there and patting her on the head once._

“ _What do I do?” She asked quietly, no longer shaking from fear but of the unfamiliar surroundings._

“ _Just stand there for me, Ashley. Stand there and don't move. Alright?” The man asked again, once again in his sickly sweet voice. She nodded and stilled herself. The man backed up slowly, all the way back to the door and then taking another two steps to ensure he was far enough._

_The screen began glitching and lagging again, this time accompanied by static sounds, slowly increasing in strength._

“ _You can have her! Just give me my baby, please!” The man began shouting over the sound, as if it weren't just video static, as if he could hear it himself, too. “Give me back my daughter!”_

_The last thing the video projected before the camera had died from overheating was a white head-shaped figure well above the little girl's head, maybe around 7 to 7 and a half feet into the air, along with two white figures just barely showing around the girl's torso, in the shape of human hands with giant claws adorning each finger._

 

The policemen all were quiet in shock. Some looked down at the ground, their hands covering their faces or their mouths, while others continued looking at the screen in shock, trying to make out the figure that had ruined their lives. The figure that had ruined everybody in the whole god damned village's lives. The one figure that damned them all and ripped up their wished and completely fucking _mutilated_ the definition of 'hope'. That. One. Fucking. _Thing_.

 

The SlenderMan. But, wait.

 

 

Let me start from the beginning.


	2. Leave Him Be.

“Goodnight, baby doll,” A man whispered to his child, kissing her on her forehead before lying her down into her blue and red striped bed. It was around 8 at night and the man was putting his daughter to sleep for the night. The child smiled and laughed tiredly as response to his goodnight, reaching up to grab at him. The man chuckled and lifted his hand, letting her take hold on his fingers with her own, smaller ones. When she let go of him, he pat her on her stomach, over her pink blanket with strawberries dotted around it as décor. He kissed her on her forehead once more, then got up and turned around, plugging in her night light and turning it on.

“Nice, bright light for you,” he whispered, more to himself than to his daughter, pushing the night light for good measure. When it stayed on, he nodded and walked toward the door. He looked back at her for a second, seeing her looking back at him with her bright green eyes. He smiled at her and stepped out of the room, closing the door enough to let in just a few rays of light for her.

He walked down the carpeted hallway to his room, across from hers. He smiled. His daughter was beautiful. Her bleach blond hair brought out her bright, vibrant green eyes. And her smile. Oh, her beautiful smile. She must have gotten that from her mother, because there was no way she got something that gorgeous from him. Her pale skin was from him, however. It contrasted greatly against her features, and he cursed himself for having the dominant gene. It was the only thing that didn't fit her, her pale skin. It looks as if she didn't get enough sunlight.

He took the final step toward his bedroom door, being as quiet as he could to not wake up his daughter. It was hard already, raising a kid on his own. His wife had died of a car accident four years ago, the night he was driving her to the hospital. A speeding car. Probably a drunk driver, too. He closed the bedroom door behind him as he entered his own room, his already tired eyes drooping to look at the floor as he walked to his bed. He sat down on his bed, looking at his hands as he remembered the night his daughter, Sophie Williams, was born. The night his wife had died. They were able to preform a C-Section of his wife, so his daughter had miraculously survived the crash.

He looked up at his bedside drawer, at the box containing all of the pictures of him and his wife. The pictures of her while she was pregnant. He could remember that, too.

“ _Come on, Scott!” A women, three weeks pregnant already, shouted to her husband playfully from the other side of a hill. The man, Scott, laughed and walked up the hill to his own leisure, carrying a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and fruit up the hill alongside him. “I'll walk, thanks,” he replied to her, grinning when she pouted at him playfully._

He picked up the box and sat back on the bed, tracing the flower patterns on the brown, wooden box. He smiled, remembering all of the things they did together.

“ _To, like, take pictures of our life together. You know, like a home-movie, but instead of a movie, a bunch of pictures.” Scott scoffed at the explanation. “But promise me, Scott...”_

He opened the box slowly, relishing in the familiar creaking sound it made when moved. The photo on the top was of Sophie, wearing a fisher's hat and smiling brightly at the camera, holding onto the hat so that the harsh winds wouldn't blow it away. It was the most recent picture, being taken just a week ago.

“ _Promise me, you'll take a picture every week. Every week, take a picture of the family. All of us will be in it, too. And we'll put it in this box. This will be our special box, right, Scott?”_

He hadn't kept his promise for a while. Him and his wife had taken a picture together every week, something weird or funny going on in the background almost every time. Each picture told a story. After his wife had died, he neglected the box for almost a year. Taking care of Sophie and getting over the death of his wife hadn't been too kind to him. He had to get help, too, to take care of his alcohol problem. It wasn't bad when his wife was around, she was helping him get rid of it bit by bit for the kid, but after she died? It became so much more worse. He got help a day after DHS has come by due to a complaint, they were kind enough to put him under supervision to keep the child. When he was getting better and going to someone regularly, they gave him a few more weekly visits before leaving him be.

Something wet dropped onto the last picture in the box. Scott blinked and wiped his eyes, using his sleeve to wipe off the single tear that had fallen. He wiped his eyes one more time, opening them to look at the picture of him and his wife the day they bought the box and the camera. The very first picture they ever put in the box. The bright, sunny blue sky in the background and the blowing wind made his wife's hair look like a glowing blond halo surrounding her beautiful face, illuminating her bright smile and her angel blue eyes. A few more drops fell onto the paper before he gave in. He sobbed quietly, trying to not wake up his daughter. He clutched the paper closer to himself and cried.

_Thump_

He stopped sobbing and hiccuped, opening his eyes to look at the floor behind him. What was that...? He looked up at the bedroom door, then looked down at the slit underneath the door. The hallway night light was on. His eyes widened and he got up, running toward the door as fast as he could as he remembered something. _The hallway night light is sensor activated._

He threw open the door, it hit the wall in response to the force used to open it. The only thing in the hallway was the night light, it shone brightly in the dark hall around it, illuminating his door, the ceiling, the floor, and the walls leading to Sophie's bedroom door. Which was open just a crack. Anybody would have been able to say 'oh but you left it open', and they would be right. But the door was open wider than he had left it, just a fraction _too_ wide. He ran down the hallway to his daughter's room, almost tripping when he came to a stop in front of it. He picked up the metal bat he kept by her door for protection, then opened her door slowly to look inside. It was too dark to see. Her night light wasn't on. He reached in with his other hand and felt along the wall, feeling the light switch and turning her bedroom light on.

Her room was the same as he had left it, a few of her toys laying on the floor at random points of the room. Nothing in the room was moved or changed. The only thing missing... was Sophie.

Her bed was in the same place, the pillows were still neat and fluffed up and in their original spots, small dents in them where she had laid her head. Her blanket was still tucked in at the feet, the blankets at the top of the bed folded back, as if she had folded her blanket back to get up and walk off.

The window was open a crack.

Scott looked out the window, but it was too dark to see anything. Except for, of course, the pale white face above the trees, along with the pale white hands at it's sides. One of the hands were at it's side, the other was holding onto something at it's other side. _Sophie._ It was holding _Sophie_ 's hand, as if they were best buds. Scott snapped out of his momentary trance the second he saw her in his hands. He ran out the front door of his house, almost tripping on some furniture in the dark, quickly making his way to the front door, one thing repeating in his mind as he ran out the door. _They lived on the third floor._

When he ran out the door and around the house, wincing at the dried grass pricking his feet, he looked out to the front of the forest, where he saw his daughter. She was gone, and so was whoever had taken her. All that was left, was the soft wind blowing through his hair and the crickets chirping, almost sadly, around him.

_She was gone._

 


	3. Leave Her Be.

"Goodnight, baby doll," Sophie's father, Scott, whispered above her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. He placed her on her bed and leaned back up, over the ledge. Sophie smiled and laughed, reaching up to grab her father's hands in her own. He smiled and humored her, letting her hold his hand and he holding hers back. After a moment of silence, he retracted his hand and pat her on her stomach softly, making her giggle. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead one more time before getting up and turning on her small light by her bed. It keeps away the monsters at night.

"Nice, bright light for you," he whispered, quiet enough she almost didn't catch it. He got back up and she watched him as he walked away. He stopped at her doorway and looked back at her. She looked back at him, smiling. He left the room and closed the door a little, Sophie winced at the creaking. It scared her, her father promised to get it fixed some time ago, but her never did.

Sophie closed her eyes, cuddling closer to her protector, Colorado. Colorado was a stuffed moose, and he had a Jr. Colorado, too. The only reason his name was Colorado was because the scarf he came with said 'Colorado' on the front, so Sophie decided that that was his name from then on. Sophie had dubbed Colorado her protector some time ago, saying that he fought off all the evil monsters in the nighttime while her and Colorado Jr. slept in peace. Sophie listened quietly to her father's retreating footsteps, listening as they got quieter and quieter before she could no longer hear them. Everything was silent and she sighed in content. Colorado would protect her, Colorado Jr. would cuddle with her so she wasn't lonely, and her daddy was across the hallway if a monster somehow got past Colorado. She was well prepared for any monsters.

_Child,_

Sophie held her breath, but kept her eyes closed. Who was that? Was it a monster trying to get her? Sophie could almost hear her heartbeat speeding up as she held her breath and kept her eyes closed. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, it would leave.

_Do not be afraid, Child._

Sophie opened her eyes. Don't be afraid? Why wouldn't she be afraid?

_Because I will not harm you._

Sophie's eyes widened slightly. Could this monster hear her thoughts? She hoped not, then she wouldn't have any privacy at all. No privacy would mean that she was embarrassed, and that meant weak. She didn't want to look weak in front of a monster. Her daddy always told her that monsters could smell fear, so if she was strong, then they would leave her alone. So she would be strong. She won't be weak or afraid.

_You are not weak, Child._

This time, Sophie finally decided to stop ignoring the monster. She looked around her room slowly, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness but failing to see anything but the monsters that her childish mind made out in it's fear. Her heartbeat sped up again and her body went cold at all the monsters she saw in the dark. She lifted Colorado Jr. over her face, only leaving her eyes so that she could see.

_Do not be afraid. I will not let them harm you._

Sophie laid in the darkness with Colorado Jr. in her hands for a few seconds. She slowly sat up, scooting back against the headboard, closer to Colorado. Was this monster protecting her, too?

_I am no monster, Child._

Sophie looked around the room, her wide eyes finally adjusting to the darkness around her. She made out two figures. One was wearing a brown or tan jacket and a white mask with black eyes and lips, it was crouching in the corner of her room, on her dresser. The other was wearing a tan jacket, too, but this one had the hat on the back on the jacket. The hat was on, covering the top of the monster's face. It was frowning. 

"..what are you, then?" Sophie asked quietly, her voice cracking as she tried to whisper so she wouldn't wake up her daddy.

"We're your friends, Sophie," the one wearing the white mask replied to her quietly, though loud enough for her to hear. Funny, Sophie doesn't know these people, and she always remembers her friends. Especially if her friends were this weird looking. And she voiced this. "I don't know you, though..... and how do you know my name?" the fact that he had just called her by her name had finally registered in her mind.

"My name is Masky," the one wearing the white mask said, placing his hand on his chest to introduce himself. His voice was soft, like he didn't want to scare her. "And this is Hoodie." He pointed at the one that was frowning. The frowning guy raised his hand and waved slightly. "Why are you frowning, Hoodie?" Sophie asked innocently, tilting her head slightly. They didn't answer. Masky looked out the window for a second before looking back at her. Curious, Sophie looked out the window as well.

There was another one out there, by the trees. It raised its hand, as if asking her to come to it. Her eyes drooped slightly. She felt calmer now, just looking at it.

_Come with us, Child._

"Why..? And what about my daddy?" She asked slowly, still whispering.

_Your father will be fine, Child. You are special._

Sophie looked back at where the two people were, but they were gone now. When she looked out the window again, they were by the trees now and the tall one was by her window. He didn't have a face.

"Where did your face go..?" She asked quietly, squinting at him. She could have sworn one of the people at the trees had snorted. The tall one didn't answer her, instead, he opened her window slowly. But his arms didn't move.

_Come with us, Child._

The thing repeated. She held onto Colorado Jr. as she slowly peeled back the blanket covering her feet and legs. She could hear some whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Multiple voices all whispering at once, it was too quiet for her to hear them, though. Sophie quietly slipped her feet out of her sheets and placed them on the carpeted floor, stretching her legs for a second before standing up. The whispering got louder as she came closer to him, he held out his arms for her to take. They were long and thin. Right as she was about to take his hand in her own, she took it back, turning around quickly. 

"Wait," she said quietly, running back to her bed and grabbing Colorado from her headboard. His head bobbed as she ran back to the man. Her foot hit one of her toys lying around the room and it rolled across the floor, hitting the wall from the force.  _Thump._

Oops. Her daddy hopefully hadn't heard that. She grabbed onto the man's hand and he carried her out the window. When she was fully out, Colorado and Colorado Jr. in her hands, he held her against his torso, his arm looped around her so she wouldn't fall. He took a few large steps away from her house before he set her down in the cool, damp grass, still holding onto her hand. The grass near her house wasn't cared for, so it was spiky and it hurt her feet. This grass just felt like a wet carpet. They walked across the grass over to the treeline, where Masky and Hoodie were both waiting for them. He walked slower to match her pace, and she took big steps to match his. Masky and Hoodie went further into the forest, and Sophie turned around to look at her house. Her daddy was standing at her window, holding something gray in his hands.

 _Your father will be fine, Sophie._  

The man reassured her when he sensed her unease, using her name to make sure she was listening. Sophie nodded, still looking at her daddy, which was now leaving the window. He didn't want to say goodbye to her...? She sniffed and turned around to face the forest, the tall man leading her further into it just as Masky and Hoodie had.

Her daddy would be fine without her.

Wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> The Slenderman does not belong to me, sadly. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for fun and from my imagination. :D With that said, enjoy!


End file.
